Devastion & Reform
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: A shooting at Smelly Nelly's robs both Casey and Derek of important people. The scars they bear will drastically change them in many ways. What is the mystery behind the shooting & will they discover the real reason, and get revenge for those they love.
1. Shattered Hearts

Just something that came to me..it's a work in progress...I have a pretty good idea where the story is going..Hope you enjoy.R&R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LWD.

* * *

1.

_.All of them, dead._

Casey's body shivered as she walked aimlessly down the street. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying; she no longer produced the ability to cry. The smell of blood on her clothes was starting to maker sick.

_Dead._

She could hear them. The sounds of them screaming. The sounds of them being killed. She tightly closed her eyes, and bit her lip. All she saw were those horrid images playing over, and over in her head. Her body to shake more fiercely, and tears started to pour. She collapsed to the ground. Where? She didn't know, nor did she care. How her body managed to get her anywhere was astonishing. The truth was they were dead, all of them, and she saw it happen.

2.

"George turn on the news, I want to see the weather," George listened, and clicked it to the News. Nora sat down next to him with a bowl of popcorn.

"Aw, the love birds snuggling up in front of the TV with popcorn," Derek said sarcastically. He pretended to gag.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" George asked,slightly annoyed, with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Sally made me switch days with her. She wanted more."

"How come?" Nora asked.

"She needs the money. She gets off in like fifteen minutes, so I'm going to pick her up for our date."

George sent him devilish smile. "Have fun," he winked.

"Not to much though," Nora interjected.

Derek rolled his eyes, and headed for the kitchen.

George and Nora's eyes widened when they saw the news banner flash by.

**Shooting at local** **restaurant Smelly Nelly. No known survivors.**

Channel ten reporter Christy Mogwia came on screen.

"At just forty-thirty today, three men entered the well known restaurant Smelly Nelly, in what I'm sure these people thought was going to be a normal robbery. They were sadly mistaken. No evidence has surfaced as to why these men committed such an act,However, the crooks did manage to make off with at least five hundred dollars. Other then the anonymous tip that the cops received, there is no known survivor from this massacre. The identies of these men are unknown because they were wearing masks. Local authorities urge that if you have information, to please contact them at once."

Derek came walking back into the family room with a sandwich in his hand.

"Alright people I am out." Derek paused and looked at the TV. His heart sank into his stomach. George tried to console Derek, but he just backed away.

"She's okay," he started to mutter over, and over under his breath.

"Is Casey back from Smelly Nelly's yet?" Lizzie asked while coming down the stairs.

"What?" Nora's voice cracked.

"We are supposed to see a movie when she gets back from hanging with her friends."

Nora couldn't feel herself breath. She jumped from the coach, and fished her keys out of her purse."

"Nora calm down," George said , but she ignored him.

Derek was trying to call Sally, this was the fifth time that he had gotten her voicemail. He grabbed his keys and followed Nora out the door.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked looking up at George.

Nora let out a scream, George and Lizzie both rushed outside.

In her arms, she was cradling Casey. Casey looked warped, completely out of it. She was shaking and covered in blood. She was mumbling something incoherently under her breath.

"Help me get her to the car!" Nora shouted. George reacted, and helped get Casey into the garage. Derek's car was missing.

Casey didn't speak at all in the car. She sat there staring blankly out the window, continuously mumbling something. Lizzie did her best to comfort Casey.

3.

"Damn red light," Derek continued to call Sally's phone. He heard a buzzing sound coming from the back seat, he turn and saw it was her phone. She must have left it there, last night after their date. Twenty missed calls flashed on the screen. Derek held back tears as he picked it up, and slid it into his pocket.

When he entered the hospital, he immediately ran to the front desk. The nurse was in her own world typing rapidly at her computer. She was heavy set, tan colored, with curly black hair.

Derek started tapping on the counter repeatedly to get her attention.

"May I help you?" she asked sharply, looking up at him annoyed.

"Yes, was anyone brought in by the name Sally Todd?"

"Are you are relative?"

"No, but I'm her boyfriend."

"Sorry, information, such as this, can only be given to family members."

"No!" Derek shouted, pounding his fist on the counter.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to wait outside, or else security will escort you out," her brown eyes pierced through him, and he backed away. He was turning to go outside when he saw Sally's parents come

in.

"Derek!" Mrs. Todd, Karen, exclaimed. She brought him into a hug, he reciprocated.

Derek never got close, or met, the parents of the girls he dated. With Sally it was different. He actually liked her parents, and got along with them.

"I'll go find something out," Mr. Todd, Frank, said. Derek and Karen nodded.

Sally inherited most of her looks from her mother. Her figure, blonde hair, and eyes. She did, however, resemble her father a good bit; but what kind of compliment would it be to say to her father, _"I see where Sally gets her good looks."_ Not to mention it could be offensive to Sally, seeing as her father wears thick ugly glasses, and is balding.

Frank came walking back to them fifteen minutes later, his face didn't look very happy.

"They want us to come and ID a body to see if it's hers." Karen about choked, but held her composure. They talked to the nurse, and were able to get Derek permission to come along with them.

The morgue was cold, and smelled weird. It left with the creepiest feeling under your skin. Derek's stomach turned at knowing there was dead people around him. The nurse brought them to this large silver file cabinet looking thing. She pulled open the drawer, and in it was a body bag. Derek, and Sally's parents, held their breaths as the nurse unzipped the bag. Everything in Derek died when he saw that it was Sally. Her mother fell to ground sobbing uncontrollably, while her father turned away. Derek couldn't be in there, he had to leave. He walked out into the hallway. As he was making his way back to the waiting room, he passed by two gossiping nurses, and over heard them mention someone from the Smelly Nelly's shooting. They were Hispanic looking

"Poor girl, couldn't imagine being so young and pregnant," the two nurses nodded in agreement.

"What was her name?" Derek asked turning towards them. They gave him a curious look, he quickly thought of a lie. "My friend was involved in the shooting, I still haven't found her, she was pregnant," both of the nurses had compassion come over their face.

"I believe her name was, Sally something. Tall, blonde hair, she was about six weeks or so. Is that your friend?"

Derek shook his head no, and continued walking towards the waiting room, his heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces. He saw Emily's parents, Max's parents, and Sheldon's parents, they were all in tears.

_Is this ever going to end?_

Derek walked outside, and got into his car. His built up emotion finally surfaced as rage, and he started punching his steering wheel. After five minutes of repeatedly hitting his steering wheel, he broke down into tears.


	2. Surrounded By Misery

**A/N**: I just want to thank all those who reviewed! You guys rock..I'm sorry if the first chapter made you cry,almost cry, and so on! I'm posting two chapter tonight.Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Own the idea, but sadly not lwd..

* * *

The car ride was quiet;Casey seemed lost in herself. She could hear noises around her, but mentally she was gone. Every time, she closed her eyes images of the shooting flashed in front of her. When she opened her eyes, from what felt like only a second, she found herself in the hospital waiting room. Nora had ventured to the front desk, while George was outside checking on Marti, who was at her mom house, and Edwin, who was at a friend's house. Lizzie stayed behind, and did her best to comfort Casey. Casey didn't acknowledge it. Casey found herself wondering how she had gotten to hospital, she didn't even remember how she got home. Everything from today was a blur.

Her eyes drifted around the small, and badly designed waiting room. Over in the far corner, a family of four sat praying for their sons surgery to go well. Sitting by the window was an old couple , the husband reading a magazine while his wife was having a coughing spell. In the middle, across from Casey, a washed out guy who looked like a bum, with a trucker hat that read, _"Honk if you want to free willy," _held his hand tightly in a washcloth; he had been doing drugs today, and decided to playwith power tools. Casey's eyes finally landed on a board that had the names and pictures of the victims from today's shooting. Her heart shattered even more.

_When will the misery end, _she thought to herself, _probably never._

That's what she was in, a sea of never ending misery.

After, what felt like forever, she was finally given a room. Dr. Charles Branding, a tall plump man in his mid-fourties with a head full of white hair, checked her over. She was fine physically, however, mentally she wasn't.

"It's not unusual for someone to shut down after something so tragic," he said trying to sound professional. He continued talking as if Casey was, brain dead.

_What happened today wasn't tragic, it was worse then tragic. These men slaughtered innocent people for no reason,_ she thought.

He prescribed a mild sedative. The nurse walked in minutes later and administered it to Casey, within seconds she started to feel drowsy. She was afraid to go to sleep, the minute her eyes closed, she would relive today over, and over. Sleep over came her, and she drifted away.

Nora and Lizzie couldn't relax. They would only sit for a minute or two, then would start pacing around the room. George had been trying numerous times to get in touch with Derek. He went outside, and tried called him again. The phone had rang twice, and still no answer from him. George looked up and saw Derek's car, The Prince, parked in the middle of the lot. He flipped his phone closed, and walked over to car. The window had frosted over from the cold. He peered in, and saw Derek sleeping in the backseat, he was curled up into the fetal position. George tapped on the glass to get his attention. Derek opened his eyes and looked at his father, his eyes were blood shot from crying.

Derek sat up, and unlocked the door. George came in.

"How are things?" George asked. Derek just shrugged.

"We have been here for a couple hours with Casey," Derek's expression changed. He had forgotten about Casey. "Is she okay?" he said cutting George off.

George nodded. "The doctor said everything was, she is just shook up. She saw everything."

The was a moment of silence between them.

"She's dead dad, Sally is dead," Derek started to choke back tears. "I don't know what to do, or how to go on."

"You just do. The pain will always be there, and you will always miss her, but Sally wouldn't want you hurting forever. She would you want to carry on."

"I know...I just don't think, I can."

"Don't be sad that she's gone, but rather, be happy that she was alive."

Derek rolled his eyes. He understood his father was only trying to help, but it wasn't working. His dad wasn't the greatest motivational speaker.

"Listen, I need you to take Lizzie home. Nora and I going to spend the night here with Casey."

Derek agreed. Lizzie was hesitant to leave, she felt her place was here with Casey. Derek promised her they would be back at the hospital bright and early tomorrow.


	3. AfterShock

**A/N:** okay so here is the next chapter! yay. This one is long then the last. I love long chapter, but I hate checking it with my grammar program! Takes to long..Enjoy! R&R

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own LWD..oh how I wish I did.

"Well I'm all ready to go." Casey said coming down the stairs

_"Wait up," Lizzie called out as she followed Casey. Casey looked at her confused._

_"You said we were hanging out today." Lizzie said. "You forgot, didn't you?"_

_Casey bit her lower lip, and looked away. Lizzie let out a sigh, and folded her arms across her chest._

_"I didn't forget, I swear! It's just I said we would go to a movie. I'm heading out to meet friends at Smelly Nelly's."_

_"Then I'll go with you, and then we can hit the movie after, or are you embarrassed by me?" Casey shook her, she walked up and brought Lizzie into a hug._

_"You're cool Lizard, I would totally bring you, it's just I haven't hung out with my friends in forever. Pick you up for the movie after?" Casey smiled sweetly. Lizzie's face looked disappointed but she nodded yes._

_"You're the best! Extra large popcorn with butter," Casey winked, and walked out the door._

_"Have fun." Lizzie said a monotone voice._

_Casey walked next door to find Emily already waiting in the car with Max, and Sheldon._

_"Get in," she yelled._

_When they got to Smelly Nelly's, they made sure to sit in Sally's section._

_"Hey guys," Sally said pulling out her pen, and pad. "Can I expect everyone here will be getting their usual's?"_

_They all look at each other, then back at Sally. _

_Sally rolled her eyes. "So that will be a Diet Coke for Emily, RootBeer for Sheldon, Mountain Dew for Max, and Camomile tea for Casey." Casey opened her mouth to say something, but Sally cut her off. "Extra strong," she said finishing. Casey looked at her impressed._

_"The girl is a good." Casey said._

_"Yes she is." Sally said, she let a small giggle. "I'll be back with your drinks in a minute, and then I'll tell you what it is, you'll be ordering."_

_Sally walked away to hand in the drink orders. She couldn't' help but think it felt good to laugh, even if it was only for a moment._

_Casey's eyes followed, Sally. Sally was acting a bit...Out of it. She could tell something was going on with her. Sally brought them their drinks, and wrote down the food orders; her hands were shaking the whole time, she wrote. Fifteen minutes later Sally brought them their food._

_"Alright Max, according to your scores, the best wedding for us is a spring wedding!" Max rolled his eyes at Casey. He grabbed the magazine out of her hands, and handed it to Emily._

_"Come on Max," she wined, he ignored her and took a huge bite out of his hamburger._

_"Ours was a fall wedding." Emily said._

_"I don't care when it is, all I'm concerned about is the theme." Sheldon said, he took a loud slurp from his RootBeer._

_Emily let out a sigh. "I already told you our wedding theme wasn't going to be Star Wars." _

_Casey covered her mouth trying to hold back a laugh._

_"Sounds like you guys are having fun." Sally said walking up. Casey nodded._

_"Just taking a wedding quiz. You want to see what kind of wedding you, and Derek will have?" Emily said._

_Sally's eye got wide. "Don't I have to take it with him?"_

_"Nope," Casey said grinning. "Besides, you're his longest running girlfriend, he will probably beg you to marry him."_

_Sally let out a small giggle. Casey's eyes furrowed in on Sally, there was a small blood drip come down her face. Sally's eyes rolled into the back of head and she fell to the ground. Casey shrieked. She looked around, and everyone was laying in puddles of blood...Everyone was dead._

_Casey's heart started racing, she couldn't breath, her vision was becoming blurry. The sound of boots crunching glass was behind her. She felt the barrel of the gun touch the back of her head, a small tear escaped her eye. She took in deep breath, and clamped her eyes shut. __**BOOM!**_

---

Casey jerked, awake; she started gasping for air. She saw her mom and George asleep. They had fallen asleep in the chairs, a small grin came across her face and then quickly faded.

_It was a dream, only a dream._

She was sweating bullets. Her breathing finally became regular

Every part of her body ached, especially her head. Adrenaline, it's a nasty bitch. It increases your heart rate, getting your body pumped to handle anything, and then you drop. You drop really hard. Casey sighed, it hurt to sigh. 

Nora started to stir in her sleep. She opened one eye, and saw that Casey was awake. Casey gave her mom a light smile. Nora immediately started trying to take care of her. Fluffing her pillows, getting her water, making her drink. Casey hated when her mother did this, they were in a hospital, they have nurses for this sort of thing.

Later in that morning Derek and Lizzie arrived for a visit; Lizzie was holding a large bouquet of flowers from the gift shop. Casey noticed Derek was avoiding, making eye contact with her. She wondered why, but didn't care. It hurt to wonder, and it hurt to care.

A nurse in her mid thirties with blonde hair tapped on the door. She poked her head in.

"There is an officer here wanting to interview Casey," the nurse spoke with a soft sweet tone."Do you think you're up to it?" 

Casey nodded and said, "Sure."

Everyone vacated the room; Nora kissed Casey on the forehead before she left. 

She whispered into her ear, "Be strong."

Officer Joe Brown walked in. He was a tall muscular built man with head full of grey hair. He seemed to be a cold, rigid, none social person

"I'm officer Brown," he said, his voice was deep and raspy. "I need you to tell me what happened yesterday."

Casey took in a deep breath.

"I was there with my friends..I got up to use the restroom, um, I was washing my hands when they came in because I heard that bell above the door jingle. The next thing, I heard was someone yelling, '_This is a hold up!'_ I peered from around the corner, the way the bathroom is positioned I was able to see everything. There were three men, one was holding a gun to Andy's head, he happened to be working the register. Then one of the guys went crazy and started shooting people...It was weird because it seemed like he was looking for someone...Shooting. One guy shouted something and they left."

Casey felt, tears forming in her eyes, just talking about it brought back everything. The sound of screaming, the smell of blood.._Everything _

"How many men were there?" Officer Brown asked.

"Three. They were different heights, tall, medium, short."

"Did you see their faces?"

"No they were wearing masks, all I saw were their eyes."

_The shooter had green eyes._

Officer Brown scribbled down some things, and then got up.

"Thank you, hopefully we will be able to catch these guys. You're very lucky to be alive."

"I don't feel lucky," she let out a sigh. "Do you think I'm safe?"

"We will have people patrolling your neighborhood, and checking in."

Casey accepted his answer, but it didn't make her feel better. She watched Officer Brown leave, and was glad when he did. His icy demeanor did nothing but make Casey feel uncomfortable.

Casey was eventually discharged from the hospital. She didn't want to go home, going home met that the Smelly Nelly's shooting was old news. However here, in the hospital, made it feel like it was just yesterday. Her logic made no sense, she knew that, but that's how she felt.

Casey laid her head against the car window during the ride home. She felt tired, very tired. If only she could go to sleep, and stay asleep...Be dead with everyone else. Sure her family would be sad.

_Poor Lizzie. _She thought to herself._ Good thing she didn't come._


	4. Sleeping Pills

**A/N: **Sorry it's been awhile sinc I updated! Here is the thing, a new thing I have developed. I'm actually writing the story down in a notebook. I'm lazy & keep forgetting to type it up...so this story is pretty for along! In my notebook.lol. See what you have done to me DyeMyHandsViolet?! J/K, 3 you.hehe. If not for her advice to write the story down in a notebook there would be not chapter 4. Chapter 5 should be coming soon. Also, hope my name change from TalesFromAnother to PoisonArrowz didn't confuse to many people.

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I did.**

_"Nope," Casey said grinning. "besides, you're his longest running girlfriend, he will probably beg you to marry him."_

_Sally let out a small giggle. _

_"Maybe later, I have more tables."_

_Casey could see something in Sally's eyes. Worry? Sadness? Maybe it was, fear? Whatever it was, Casey could see it was on her mind, constantly._

_A Caesar salad, and four teas later, Casey's bladder was about to explode._

_"I got to hit the girls room,Emily come with?" Casey gave her the 'Come On' look, but Emily ignored._

_"No, I'm good. Hurry up okay!" Casey rolled her eyes. She got up and headed for the restroom, her eyes caught Sally in the corner taking someone's order."_

_Maybe I'll ask her what's up when I get out. She thought to herself._

_She picked her stall and went in. Her OCD came out, and she proceeded to clean the toilet. After she finished, she went to go wash her hands. The bell above the Smelly Nelly's door rang. Casey always found those things annoying. If she wanted to alert everyone she was walking in, she would just come in screaming, "I'm here!"_

_She was about to walk out when she heard, "Everyone freeze, this is a robbery!"_

_Her heart sank, and she couldn't breath. This couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening, why is this happening? She poked her heard around the corner and saw three men. They were wearing masks, all but their eyes and mouth were covered; all three had guns, and one was pointing his at Andy. Andy didn't seem scared, he looked more like he was trying to act scared._

_"Emily..Sheldon..Max..Sally."_

_"Casey...Wake up Casey, wake up!"_

Casey opened her eyes, and saw a blurry image of Lizzie standing above her.

"Casey are you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

"I was?" she questioned, her mind was still foggy from sleeping.

Lizzie hesitated for a moment, then nodded yes.

"Were you dreaming..about it?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah," she said. That's all she seem to dream about now.

Do you want me to sleep with you?" Lizzie asked,Casey gave a light smile.

"Yeah, I'd feel safer with you here." Lizzie crawled under the covers with her.

When Lizzie was younger she would always sleep in Casey's room when she got scared, because Casey always made her feel safe. Now if was her turn to make Casey feel safe.

--

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Derek open up," George said, Derek didn't answer. Derek had become secluded since the shooting. Locking himself in his room, only coming out when he was sure everyone was asleep. George was sympathetic to Derek, but the shooting happened a week ago, it was time to get back into the flow of things.

George threw his hands in the air.

"Fine, I give up," he said walking away.

Derek's eyes wandered from his door to the window. He had his headphones on, and volume was at max. Derek couldn't shake the idea that Sally's death was his fault.

_If I had been working that day, none of this would have happened._

Derek got up, and went to his desk. He opened the top right drawer, and pulled out Sally's cellphone;he had _forgotten_ to give it back to her parents. He sat back down on his bed and pulled out his own phone. Derek started dialing Sally's number. It rang three times, then her voice mail picked up. Derek closed his eyes, and listened to her voice.

_"Hey this is Sally, sorry I didn't answer, but I'm out living my life! Try it sometime."_

He was with her that day. It was the day she got her new cellphone, her other one got dropped in the lake by accident. She had been going on about needing the perfect voice mail message. How your voicemail message said something about you, and you want it to say something cool. He thought the whole thing was lame, it was just a voicemail, not really that important. Thinking back on it now, he wished he would have thought differently.

He dialed the number again, and brought the phone back to his hear. Her voice came on and tears started, fall.

Casey was trying to adjust back to life, since everyone else had, but she couldn't. Being at school made it worse. The school had taken the lockers of the students involved in the shooting, and turned them into memorials for them. Casey wondered, and hoped, if Sally's school did the same for her. It had been a week since the shooting. Seven days. Casey thought it was amazing, that in only seven days so many people had forgotten what happened;while, so many other people won't ever be able to forget. Her friends, and everyone killed, were now a faded memory, an old news story.

Due to the pending police investigation, the proper burial for the shooting victims were held off;Casey felt bitter knowing her friends wouldn't get to, _finally,_ rest in peace for at least a few more days.

She couldn't be here, at school. It was too hard. She was starting to feel sick, and feverish. Casey went to the main office, and asked to be excused for the rest of the day. Without really questioning, because they knew, she was excused. She got home, went to her room, and collapsed into her bed. Sleep is what she wanted. To sleep and never wake up. On her night stand was sleeping pills the doctor had suggested she take. She was only supposed to take two, but was allowed to take four if needed. Casey popped open the bottle, and tossed in her mouth what felt like four pills. She really didn't care about overdosing; that seemed more like a blessing in disguise to her. Fatigue hit her body like lightening, and she was out.

Derek didn't hear Casey come home, thinking he was alone, he decided to venture out of his room. He walked out into the hall, and saw Casey in her bed. She wasn't just lying there asleep, no, she was lying there passed out; arms and legs dangling off the bed. Derek's eyes went straight to the pill bottle on her night stand. He silently thought to himself, that he might need to _borrow_ some from her. She was really suffering worse then him, and knew that. He inched a little in her room; his eyes fixed on her, she didn't flinch or make any noise. For some reason Derek couldn't bring himself to look at her face-to-face, not yet at least. He knew what she had seen that day. There was a good chance, she saw-he drew in a deep breath, and erased all his thoughts, He positioned Casey in more comfortable position, and covered her up.

Walking back into the hall, he felt his left pants pocket start to vibrate.

_Sally's phone?_

With shaking hands, he reached in his pocket and grabbed the phone. His mind formed no thought, no feeling, as to who was going to be on the other line.

"Hello?" he said.


End file.
